Gaslight Rex
by D.D. Heal
Summary: Rex and Trent find themselves stranded on a multiverse that bears resemblance to Victorian England. They must team up with the local heroes and thwart a team of assassins in order to survive.
1. Chapter 1

One

A Game of Chance

The Empress stands on the balcony, looking at the progress being made to restore Earth Prime to its former glory. Seth then enters the room and walks out onto the balcony. "I'm not interrupting something, Your Highness," Seth said.

"No you're not. It's been years since I last saw Earth Prime. We were so close to restoring it. If it weren't for that war, now we're doing all over again," the Empress said.

"There is troubling news. The Guardians and the blasphemer have survived. Riger and Lord Rad are dead. As we speak, they're making their way to rescue the final two members," he said.

"This is troubling. I will not have a group of human beings and a blasphemer ruin our plans. Zhen," she yelled.

An Elder One assassin then arrives out of nowhere. "Yes your Highness," Zhen said.

"There are two Guardians still stranded somewhere in the multiverse. I need you and your team to eliminate them before the other Guardians can rescue them," she said.

"Of course, your Highness," Zhen said.

He then vanishes. "They won't get far," she said.

Elsewhere, I woke up in a derelict building right next to Trent. "What happened?" I wondered.

"I was wondering the same thing five minutes ago. First, we were on the Hyperion and now, I don't know," Trent said.

I then get up. "I feel different. The nanites, I can't feel them," I said.

"My morpher isn't working and I can't connect to Phoebe or my office," Trent said.

We left the building and headed outside. We were shocked to discover we're back in the past. "Okay, I'm a little freaked out," I said.

"Everything looks Victorian and steampunk," Trent said.

"Steampunk, really?" I asked.

"You know, like War of the Worlds, Journey to the Centre of the Earth." We left the area and head into the main street. Trent picks up a newspaper and reads it. "The date is correct. But why is everything still like the Victorian Age?" Trent wondered.

"You don't think we're on a parallel Earth?" I asked.

"There's that possibility, but it's not one I'm familiar with. Shortly after New York, Blake and I got to work mapping out our multiverse and we made a huge number of discoveries. There are some parallel Earths still uncounted for. We visited one and it wasn't the best experience," Trent answered.

"Which Earth did you visit?" I asked.

"It was the one where Ben Tennyson fought in World War Two. He made Nick Fury and Sgt. Rock look like amateurs," Trent answered.

"Remind me to never go travelling with you two." We then hear people screaming across the street. We see Sludge attacking the people. "Isn't that Sludge?" I asked.

"I will tear this city apart," Sludge said.

"It's him all right, but it's not the Sludge we know. Since when did he speak with a British accent?" Trent said.

We then see a group of heroes saving the people and defeat Sludge. "Okay, I'm a bit lost. Did we see Sludge get defeated by a bunch of Victorian superheroes?" I asked.

"We did and the folks are giving them a round of applause," Trent answered.

"We should get changed into decent clothes," I said.

"I agree." Sometime later, we changed our clothes to match the parallel Earth we're on. "That's an improvement," he said.

"Great, I look like something out of Mary Poppins," I said.

"We need to find a place where we can figure out what's happened." We found ourselves a cafe and we sat at a table. "It's obvious we're not back in our multiverse," he said.

"What was your first clue?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Cute. From the look of things, this parallel Earth or maybe this multiverse hasn't made much progress in terms of technological advances. For example, the jet engine hasn't been invented or the atomic bomb hasn't been discovered," he said.

"Or the fact computers aren't around," I said.

"Exactly, from my observations. Progress has been made in terms of aviation, I notice an aeroplane flying across the London sky," he said.

"Wait, we're in London?" I asked.

"You haven't noticed," he said.

"I thought we were in some Victorian knockoff," I said.

"Anyway, our next priority is finding a way back home," he said.

"It won't easy given that technology in the parallel Earth is limited," I said.

"True, but when has that ever stopped me. We're going to need a lab," he said.

Sometime later, we found an abandoned laboratory in the industrial district. "Nice place," I said.

"According to local law enforcement, this lab once belonged to Dr. Diablo. A local villain thwarted by the Justice Gentlemen," he said.

"That has got to be the lamest team name I ever heard," I said.

"It'll have to do," he said.

We began cleaning up the lab. "What do you know about the Justice Gentlemen?" I asked.

"Only what local law enforcement told me. They're a superhero team, just like the Guardians. They were formed when the Martians tried to invade their Earth. In other words, they experienced what we went through several months ago and it was more on a War of the Worlds scale," he answered.

"So they're Guardians, but old school?" I asked.

"More or less, I'm surprised the Elder Ones haven't shown up here," he answered.

"Let's focus on cleaning this lab up," I said.

It took us an hour to clean up the lab. "That should do it. All we need now is some equipment and we should be on our way," he said.

We then heard screams echoing. "That's not good," I said.

We left the lab and head back outside. We head to the source to where the screams came from. We encountered a team of Elder Ones. "So, you're the ones giving the Empress so much grief," the Elder One said.

"I don't think we've met," he said.

"Surely you know of your encounters back onboard the Hyperion. I am Zhen, leader of the Revolution Death Squad and we've been sent to kill you and your friend," Zhen said.

We begin to fight as dodge their attacks. "In case you haven't noticed. We haven't got any powers," I said.

"Which makes it easier for me to kill you two," Zhen said.

Trent counters one of the squad member's attacks with a throw. "I can't believe you lot are willing to fight an unarmed opponent. Where's the honour in that?" Trent asked.

"We view honour as a distraction. Diverting the cause, its a factor that leads to chaos," he answered.

We fought until the Justice Gentlemen arrived. "Great timing as always," I said.

"We're maybe outmatched, but this is far from over," he said.

Zhen and the other Elder Ones retreated. "We appreciate what you did," Trent said.

"No thanks is necessary. I would like to know why they're attacking you. I think introductions are in order. I'm Tyrone Nelson, I'm known as the Dashing Gentlemen. This is Strongman, the residential muscle of the group. This is Cathy Dumont, known as the Incredible Lightning. Finally, this is Jim Harvey; he can manipulate shadows and can turn invisible. He's out residential spy," Tyrone said.

"We should get moving. Zhen will return to finish the job," Trent said.

"Agreed. We should head back to our headquarters. It's much safer there," Tyrone said.

"Also, we got some explaining to do," Trent said.

Sometime later, we were at the Justice Gentlemen's headquarters. I notice a jar sitting on a shelf. "Please don't touch that. Now, some refreshments are in order." Trent and Tyrone sat opposite each other at the fireplace, as Cathy goes into the kitchen to make refreshments. "You know us, but we don't know you," Tyrone said.

"Right, I'm Trent Mason and this is Rex Salazar. And we got a tale to tell," Trent said.

"So you say. Tea?" Tyrone asked.

"It'll do, with lemon please," Trent answered.

"Don't tell me you're British?" I asked.

"My great-grandfather was Australian. He, along with my great-grandmother emigrated to the United States at the turn of the twentieth century," Trent answered.

"Oh," I said.

Cathy brings in tea and adds lemon to Trent's tea. They drink. "Back to my other question, where are you two from?" Tyrone asked.

"You're not going to believe this, but we're actually from a parallel multiverse. Sometime ago, we were onboard a ship, trying to end a potential threat, but we failed. Now, we and the team we're with got separated," Trent answered.

"It would explain the energy signature I picked up before Sludge attacked the city," Tyrone said.

"Also, we had powers and now they're aren't working," I said.

"I see, it's possible that this 'multiverse' you put has different laws regarding both magic and science. We can use our powers, while you two can't," Tyrone said.

"Thank you very much for clearing that one," I said.

"We need your help to get us back home," Trent said.

"It would take time of course. With those three Elder Ones still out there, we need to trek carefully. For now, make yourselves at home. I'll be in the lab if you need me," Tyrone said.

He gets from his chair and heads over to his lab. "So, what do you think?" I asked.

"The technology on this parallel Earth maybe limited. But, there is a chance we can succeed. Back when my grandfather first founded Mason Enterprises back in 1933. He had limited resources, but with a little integrity and initiative. We can do it. It looks like the Elder Ones are the key," Trent said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"The Elder Ones must be using technology, enabling them to travel between multiverses and parallel Earths," he answered.

"I didn't see anything reassembling a device on either of them," I said.

"That depends. In order to create technology, you need an idea and resources. The idea is the means to travel faster than light. The resources would consist of something hard or maybe not. It's possible they're using nanite technology or they went through some genetic modification. We need to capture one of them to determine which," he said.

"How? We barely hold our own against them. Also, we got no one powers," I said.

"We have science on our side. Shortly before we got separated, I had Phoebe analysing the energy readings the Hyperion was giving out. It matches the same energy signatures both Paradox and Eon use. The Elder Ones must be using chronologic energy or something that gives off a similar signature. So, we need build a device capable of tracking the signature. The difficult part is to defecate the two apart," he said.

"I overheard your conversation and I might be able to help," Tyrone said.

In the lab, both Tyrone and Trent were busy assembling the device and they showed it to me. "It's not much, but its the best we can come up with," he said.

"So, how does this device work?" I asked.

"Chronologic energy is unique and rare. Chronologic energy is used to enable a user to travel back and forth through time. What we're looking for is something unusual and rare." Trent turns on the device. "Well now, it works and we got a lead. Let's go," he said.

Trent picks up the device and he leaves the house. We followed suit and head wherever Trent was going. We catch up to the Elder One. "We need to capture it," I said.

"Allow me." Tyrone throws a smoke grenade at him, rendering him unconscious. "That should do it," Tyrone said.

"What did you hit him with?" I asked.

"A simple anaesthetic gas grenade," Tyrone answered.

"We need to get him back to the house," he said.

Sometime later, we were in the lab with the unconscious Elder One, strapped to the operating table. "I can't it was that easy," I said.

"And that's what worries me. It's possible that he's bait, while the other Elder Ones come and find us. And most likely kill us in the process. Also, it gives us a opportunity to examine a Elder One up close," he said.

"We already know that they're advanced technological race. Let's hope we can learn something new," I said.

Tyrone picks up a syringe, injects it into his arm and gets a blood sample. "Hopefully this blood sample should tell us something," Tyrone said.

He heads to a desk and begin analysing the blood. On a rooftop somewhere, Zhen and the other Elder One were waiting for their comrade to arrive. "What is taking him so long?" the Elder One asked.

"Patience, Savage. The humans will come out of hiding as soon as possible. Grey Wold should've checked in by now. Unless he was captured, we need to find him and quick," Zhen said.

Back at the lab, Tyrone is still analysing the blood sample. "Hmm, interesting, how peculiar. Well I'll be. Trent, you really need to see this," Tyrone said.

The captured Elder One woke up to find himself strapped on a operating table. "Let me out," he yelled.

"You're in no position to demand anything," I said.

"When I get out, I'll kill you all," he yelled.

"I highly doubt that. Who are you, really?" I asked.

"As a prisoner of war, I will not talk," he replied.

"In case you haven't noticed. This multiverse isn't a warzone, not yet. Why Earth Prime, why not your world?" I asked.

"My home world was destroyed after a disastrous industrial revolution. The planet was destroyed, but most of us and the Elder One hierarchy have survived. We eventually discovered Earth Prime. At the time, it was desolate wasteland. That's where everything changed. We began to restore Earth Prime, only to be stopped by the other four races," he answered.

Trent then enters the room. "After everything that has happened, why continue?" Trent asked.

"So we can have a place to call home. Even if it meant us declaring war on the other multiverses themselves," he answered.

"But that doesn't make it an excuse to destroy a billion lives," I said.

"What would you do in order to find a new place to call home?" he asked.

"I would find a way, without exterminating all life," I answered.

"Anyway, there's a reason why I'm here. We may've found something," Trent said.

Later, we were in the lab as I read the findings and I was shocked. "So, you're saying our friend DNA code matches that to us?" I asked.

"Apparently so," Tyrone said.

"Both my father and I had a long suspicion regarding the origin of human life on every multiverse. It's possible that their DNA was used to create us, the human race," Trent said.

I was in disbelief. "No, I don't believe it. It's a lie!" I screamed.

Trent heads back to the Elder One. "Why didn't you lot tell anyone the Elder Ones created the human race," Trent said.

"It was a secret never meant to be revealed. We created the human race as an experiment. Shortly after our home world was destroyed. We were looking at possible ways to survive if the Elder One Empire fell. For years, we experimented until the scientists came up with the idea to clone our DNA and the results were less promising. King Zale found out about this and came up with a compromise. The human race would colonise every multiverse to fill the void as it were. In a way, we spared you lot from a worst fate," he said.

"We always thought we evolved from chimpanzees, but we evolved from Elder Ones," I said.

"Genetically speaking, we may've created the human race, but we did not evolve the human race if that's what you're wondering," he said.

"There's something we would like to know. How is it you were able to travel between parallel Earths and multiverses?" Trent asked.

"I'm going to regret this, even if it meant betraying the Elder One Empire. Each squad leader, Zhen in this case possess a device capable of either teleporting a individual or a squad to that Earth or multiverse. Our ships possess the very same technology and so do the Extractors. It's the Extractors you got to worry about," the Elder One answered.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Grey Wold," he answered.

"Well Grey Wold, we're going to need your help to get me and Trent back home," I said.

"Zhen is still somewhere in this city. Also, he's a dangerous opponent. Even without your powers, you're still no match," he said.

"I don't intend on going out with a bang. How do we capture Zhen? You know him better than any of us," I asked.

"Zhen is not like the other Elder Ones. He is cold and merciless. To make matters worse, he's the Empress's top assassin," he answered.

"Capturing an assassin is more difficult than capturing an average suspect. We need a plan," Tyrone said.

"I doubt we can use the same tactics used to capture Grey Wold," I said.

"No they won't. Zhen is much smarter than the average Elder One. He thinks a few steps ahead and he knows an opponent better than anyone," he said.

"What do you suggest?" Trent asked.

"Release me and I'll help you. My fate was sealed the moment I revealed all. Also, Zhen isn't well liked among the Elder Ones," he said.

"Okay, you better hold up you're end of the deal," Trent said.

Trent removes the bindings and Grey Wold gets up. "Knowing Zhen, he's beginning to look for me. But I know where he'll be," he said.

Sometime later, we were at a industrial site and I noticed it was barren. "You're sure this is the place?" Tyrone asked.

"We agreed to regroup here if something happened," he answered.

"In case if you succeed in your mission or something unexpected happened," I said.

"Exactly, he's here and so is Savage. Make yourselves look captured," he said.

We pretend to be captured as Zhen and Savage arrived. "You have us worried there; Grey Wold and you captured the troublemakers. Did they give you any trouble?" Zhen asked.

"No they didn't. Since they have no powers, they surrendered so easily," he answered.

"It looks too easy," Savage said.

"You're right. Tell me, were you interrogated?" Zhen asked.

"They tried and they failed," he answered.

"Well then, bring the ship to our location," Zhen said.

"Now," I yelled.

We ambushed Zhen and Savage. Trent fights off Zhen. "I should've known you pulled something like this off. You will be defeated," Zhen said.

"Not today, Zhen." Grey Wold joins in the fight. "Grab the wrist watch, it'll take you home," he said.

I made a grab for the watch, I did and I accidentally activated it. Zhen and Savage were erased from the time line. "That's not good," I said.

"You accidentally caused the device to go into overload. I might be able to deactivate it, but it may require some time travel. I'm sending you two back to a parallel Earth, but it'll be in the past. I'll try to join you if I can," he said.

He takes the device off me and he sends me and Trent to a parallel Earth. We arrived on the parallel Earth. "It's obvious we're not in the past or the future," Trent said.

I then immediately recognise the place. "I think I know where we are. This is Abysus, but we're six years in the past," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

The Nanite Age

We found ourselves stranded in the past, but more recent. For the first time in months, I found myself in Abysus, the place where the Nanite Event took place. "Abysus looks different, all the buildings are intact," I said.

"You're sure this is Abysus?" Trent asked.

"I'm pretty sure," I answered.

"This raises some serious questions. If I recall correctly, time travelling to a parallel Earth, let alone a multiverse is impossible. This is a new field of science altogether. Our first order of business is to figure out when we are," he said.

"Let's head into town," I said.

We head over to the capital. The city was busy, filled with townsfolk talking, eating and buying. Trent picks up a newspaper and reads it. "I found a newspaper. Does the date mean anything to you?" he asked.

He gives me the paper, I read it and I recognise the date. "Oh boy, we got a week to get back to the present. Otherwise by next week, the Nanite Event will occur," I answered.

"Building a time travel machine will be hard. We need to find somewhere where we can regroup," he said.

We then head over to a disused barn. "I can't believe we're here. Abysus, before the Nanite Event," I said.

"This must be hard. Coming back to the one place where everything changed for you. We need to be extra careful, one wrong move and we can disrupt the timeline," he said.

"Yeah, be extra careful," I said to myself.

"Since you know Abysus, do you where we can find any useful equipment? Like a laptop for instance," he asked.

"Most of the tech is in that castle where the Nanite Project is. If I recall correctly, security at the castle is tight," I answered.

"That'll complicated things and time is something we don't have. I'm more worried about those assassins," he said.

"We need to come up with a plan to get back to the present," I said.

"In order to build a time machine, we need a lot of resources and most of them are at the castle," he said.

"What do we need?" I asked.

"For starters, we need an engine capable of running on FTL speeds and something that can generate chronologic energy. As for the design, it shouldn't be that hard. I need some paper and a pen. But first, I need something to eat," he answered

"I agree with you. I'll go back into town, grab some food and stationary," I said.

I would advise against you going into town, but I won't stop you. Be careful, we don't want to alter the timeline," he said.

I head back into town to get some food and stationary. I looked around and I noticed my dad sitting alone in the cafe, going over his notes and speaking to someone on his cell phone. "I'm looking at the results, Maya and it does not look promising," my father said.

"If this is the case, it'll set us back a few months. Violeta was right, cellular degeneration within the nanites shouldn't occur like this. Once I get back from my vacation, I'll run the numbers again and find out what we're doing wrong," Maya said over the phone.

"Do you want me to say hello to Caesar for you?" my father asked.

"Much appreciated, but no. I'm concerned about his wellbeing lately. He spends days in the lab without take a break. Even he does, all he thinks about his the project and wonders if he's made a miscalculation," she answered.

"I'll see you in a couple of weeks, Maya," he said.

"Will do," she said.

He puts his cell phone away and carries on going over his notes. "That couldn't be an easy call," I said.

I sat opposite him. "Do I know you? Of course I don't. My apologies, I got deadlines over there and deadlines here. I have to admit, it's nice to talking to someone outside of work. Even if it's a stranger," he said.

"Is that a x-ray?" I asked.

"It is, the x-ray belongs to a colleague who's studying the effects of Alzheimer's and whether there's a cure or not. The details are classified," he answered.

"I don't need all the details; I just want to know a bit more about you. I'm a journalist from New Scientist. I'm taking a break to explore the world," I lied.

"I won't look a journalist in the eye. My name is Dr. Rafael Salazar," he replied.

"Rueben, Rueben Starr," I replied.

"What brings you to this country?" Rafael asked.

"I always wanted to visit Europe at this time of year," I answered.

"No kidding, there's a festival going on tonight. I and my wife are going to attend, assuming she can get Rex to go to bed," he said.

"Who's Rex?" I asked.

"My youngest son," he answered.

"Oh, I might be attending or not. It's been a pleasure meeting you." I left the cafe and head back to the barn. Grey Wold was lying on the straw, bleeding from his wounds. "What happened to you?" I asked.

"I was able to kill Savage, but Zhen is still out there. I sent him to another multiverse. I did get the device off him," Grey Wold answered.

Trent examines the device. "Is it repairable?" Trent asked.

"It should be, but I need the right parts," Grey Wold answered.

"How long will it take you to repair the device?" I asked.

"A week or maybe more," Grey Wold answered.

"We got some bad news. In a week's time, a very important event will occur here and it'll destroy this country and affect the entire world," I said.

"We got a week to get back to our timeline," Trent said.

"I know what you're planning to do. When we were set free, portal activity went through the roof. If you time travel to the moment when we were set free, it'll destroy the space/time continuum," Grey Wold said.

"So the safe bet is to travel a few months or a year into the future. Should be simple, we need to find resources, a lot of resources in order to repair the device," Trent said.

"I have an idea. My parents will be attending a festival in the city centre tonight," I suggested.

"No, we're not going to ask your parents for help. There's no telling what it can do to the timeline. Wait, you interacted with one of them, didn't you?" Trent asked.

"I did, I just had a conversation with my dad and it didn't feel any different," I answered.

"What were you thinking? You could damage your own timeline or worse," he said in anger.

"Enough! There are times when this timeline can help. Zhen will stop at nothing to kill us all. We'll go with Rex's plan," Grey Wold said.

"Fine," Trent said in frustration.

Later that evening, we attended the festival and met up with my parents. "There they are." I waved at them and they walked over to us. "I see you two are enjoying yourselves?" I asked.

"It's nice to get out of the lab. This is my wife, Violeta and who's your friend?" Rafael asked.

"This is Marcus Wall; he's a businessman and scientist. He runs his own company," I answered.

"I'm a third generation chairman. My family used to make weapons, but we stopped making them after Hiroshima. My father's philosophy is that weapons do not solve problems, it makes them worse," he said.

"I like it," Rafael said.

"So what is it you two do for a living?" he asked.

"I, Rafael and my eldest son are scientists. We're working on a project that'll change the world," Violeta answered.

"That's what my company does. Make the world a better place to live in," he said.

"I wish the world was a better place. With the War on Terror still ongoing, its bad enough that there're terrorists out there," Rafael said.

A cell phone rang and Violeta answers it. "We may have to cut this conversation short. There's been a problem in the lab," she said.

"Let's talk again sometime," Rafael said.

They left the party. "Well, that blew up in our faces," I said.

"We were so close to getting access. We may have to roll out Plan B. Break in, get the parts, repair the device and time travel to the future on my parallel Earth. That's a lot to take in. Did you notice any backdoors or secret passages that'll take us into the castle during your adventures?" he asked.

"If I recall correctly, there a sewer pipe that should take us into the castle and I know where it is," I answered.

Sometime later, we arrived at the castle and the main sewer entrance. We entered the sewage system and we began exploring. "My morpher is back online and Phoebe has gone into lockdown. Understandable, but it'll do. What about you? Have you got your powers back?" he asked.

"I have," I answered.

"We may going to need them," he said.

We stopped. "We're here, time to cut a hole." I used my powers to cut a hole above us. We climbed into the castle itself. "If I were components, where would I be?" I wondered.

Trent finds a terminal, walks over to it and uses it. "According to the terminal, we're in the lobby. The castle is divided into several areas. The basement level is home to the nanite core and the upper levels are mostly offices and R&D labs," he said.

"We should find what we're looking for in the R&D labs. Does it where the scientists live?" I asked.

"The project has several properties in the city, but nothing serious. I should get to work hacking the security system," Trent said.

Trent then gets to work hacking the security system from the terminal. "Good luck with that. My brother designed that system to be flawless," I said.

"I doubt that. I read the psyche reports regarding your brother. He really does have a lot of issues," he said.

"You have no idea. I literally thought he was going to prison for what he did. Shortly after the civil war in Gaim ended, he got pardoned," I said.

"Okay, that should do it. I turned off the alarms in the R&D labs. It should make things easier. Come on," he said.

We head up to the R&D labs. We arrived at one of the doors and I took a peep. I notice Van Kleiss speaking to someone via speakerphone. "How bad is it?" Van Kleiss asked.

"It's worse. I analysed the tissue samples you provided and the results don't lie," the speaker answered.

"Is there anything you can do on your end?" Van Kleiss asked.

"There isn't. If I were you, you better start making arrangements," the speaker answered.

I moved and we entered one of the labs. Trent finds a laptop, powers it up and uses it. "I'm in. Hmm, there's at least six unread emails and it looks like your father has several disagreements with Caesar about the way how the nanites should be controlled. I hate to admit it, but I have to agree with Caesar on this one," he said.

I was angered by that remark. "How could you either say that? You always condone the use of weapons," I said.

"Having a human to control that much nanites has major disadvantages. One of which can lead to the host's mind being damage or worse, it'll kill them," he said.

"I'm still breathing, aren't I? Look, we can argue all night, but we got a job to do," I said.

"Check the store cabinets, there should be equipment there that'll repair the device," he said.

I then felt weird, my hand begins to phase in and out and I was in pain. "What's happening to me?" I asked.

"I knew something like this would happen." Trent checks his morpher. "There's a disturbance in the city and it's not human. Zhen is here," he said.

Minutes later, we arrived in the city centre to find Zhen attacking it. "Well now, I figured by harming the couple would bring you two out of hiding," Zhen said.

"Isn't damaging the timeline a new low for you?" he asked.

"No, but at least I get to finish the job I started," Zhen answered.

Trent activates the morpher and transforms into the Mighty Rider. "I'll handle Zhen. Save your parents," he said.

Zhen and the Mighty Rider engage in a fight, while I saved my parents. They were trapped under some rubble. I used my powers to get them and they were shocked by what they saw. "What are you?" Rafael asked.

"It's a little hard to explain, but I'll tell you about it later. Now, I need to help my friend," I answered.

I joined in the fight. "So, you were able to restore the timeline. Now, I finish you both off," Zhen said.

We continue fighting until Grey Wold arrives. He lands a punch on Zhen's face and throws him into a building. "That was nicely timed," I said.

"Thanks," Grey Wold said.

Zhen lunges out and stabs Grey Wold in the chest. "Not so tough, aren't you Grey Wold? Now then, onto the killing effect," he said.

I grabbed him, throw him over to the Mighty Rider and he kills with a sword slash. "That's for Grey Wold." The Mighty Rider and I rush over to Grey Wold. "Are you okay?" the Mighty Rider asked.

"I'm afraid this'll be my last adventure. Did you get the parts?" Grey Wold asked.

"No, we came over here when we notice Rex started to be erased from the timeline," the Mighty Rider answered.

"Before I die, promise me you two will never tell anyone else regarding the origin of human life. If they find out, the results will be catastrophic," Grey Wold said.

"We promise," I said.

Grey Wold dies from his wounds. A day later, we buried him under a tree in a potter's field. Rafael and Violeta walked up to us. "We need to something. Are you our son by any chance?" Rafael asked.

"To be honest, those weren't our real names. My name is Rex Salazar and this is Trent Mason. Believe it or not, we're from the future," I answered.

"Six years from the future to be precise. Look, we're trying to find a way home. Now, the only person who can help us is dead. We were hoping the Nanite Project can help us, but we're on a tight deadline," Trent said.

We noticed a wormhole opening up and a ship comes through and lands in front of us. "Is it friend or foe?" I asked.

Carter comes out of the ship. "You can stand down, boys. We're here to pick you up," Carter said.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes? I take it everyone is onboard?" he asked.

"Apart from you two, yes. Come, we got a multiverse to save," Carter answered.

"Go, I'll join you shortly." Trent and Carter head onboard the ship. "I guess this is goodbye," I said.

I hugged them for the last time as I cried. "Why are you crying?" Violeta asked.

I backed off. "Its nothing," I answered. I then wiped the tears off my eyes.

"Here." Rafael gives me a letter. "This letter should explain everything. Good luck in your travels," Rafael said.

I got onboard the ship and it flew back into the wormhole. Sometime later, I sat alone in the observation deck, I opened the letter and read it.

Rex

_ I admit, things haven't been easy since you were born. I apologise for ruining your childhood. I tried to be a good father, while your mother would do the same._

_ Lately, your older brother has chosen to put the needs of his own curiosity first rather than the needs of others._

_ I had a suspicion that was you I encountered in the cafe the other day and you didn't have you to lie._

_ Whatever happens, I know you make me proud. Regardless of the choices you made. You always be my son. No matter what people say about you._

_ Your father_

_ Rafael._

I then cried. On the bridge, Blake enters the room as Trent stares at the screen.

"Everyone is here and accounted for. Its time for us to go home and stop the Elder Ones once and for all," Blake said.

"It's not that simple. If we travel to the moment the Elder Ones were set free. It can destroy the space/time continuum. Our best shot is to travel a few months after they were set free. It should be safe," Trent said.

"How?" he asked.

"When I searched Grey Wold's body after he died, I found a USB key on him. It contains a firmware update that should enable the time drive on this ship to time travel to parallel Earths in the future." He inserts the key into the slot and installs the update. "That should do it. Now then, let's go and kick some Elder One butt," Trent said.

The End?


End file.
